


A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love.

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2010, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm feeling content so I wrote happy, M/M, Memories, South Africa, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Cesc/Iker</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love.

Iker never really gave thought to the notion that he might be in love with Cesc Fabregas. Only when it had flashed into his mind as he saw that last goal about to happen in 2010, in Africa, had he accepted it. When Cesc had set up Iniesta’s beautiful goal just as the game was about to close, Iker had felt a flash of hope and when the ball hit the back of the net an explosion had happened inside his head. He remembers crying, sobbing really, kneeling on the pitch, the grass scratchy beneath his legs. He remembers the referee’s final whistle and the knowledge that they were World Champions. He remembers Cesc coming up to him after, during the party, when they were so drunk. So, so drunk, on adrenaline, champagne, and happiness. He remembers kissing Cesc, his mouth soft and tasting of bubbly champagne. He remembers so much from those whirlwind months, but he doesn’t remember the rest of that night. 

Of course they’ve created new nights, new memories, and something tells him that Cesc remembers so much more about that night then he lets on, but he lets it be. 

Now as Iker looks down at Cesc who’s curled into his side, he’s happy he had that flash of hope, during that last game so long ago, because otherwise he wouldn’t be where he is now. He wouldn’t have Cesc and sometimes he thinks that’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you to everyone.  
> The quote that is the title is by Stendhal.  
> As always suggestions are welcome and hopefully I have something big in store for maybe next week since I'm going camping for four days.


End file.
